von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Föderationsfest
Bundesfest zu Paris. Der vierzehnte Julius 1790. Am 14ten Julius 1789 wurde die berühmte Veste zu Paris "Bastille" genannt, von dem Volke erobert und zerstört. Ein Jahr darauf feyerte man am nemlichen Tage das grosse Bundesfest. Täglich arbeiteten auf dem Märzsfeld über 2,00,000 Menschen, theils für Lohn, theils Freywillige aus allen Ständen und Altern, um Erde zu Laden oder wegzuführen, alle im Taumel der neugeschaffenen Freyheit, das grosse Amphitheater und den Altar des Vaterlandes herzustellen. In wenigen Tagen stund ein Amphitheater da, gegen welches das berühmte Koliseum in Rom nur eine Kleinigkeit war, 465 Klafter lang, 265 breit, umgeben von einer dreissigfachen Reihe über einander stehender hölzerner Bänke. Triumphbogen mit Inschriften und Gallerien verschönerten es. In der Mitte stund auf hohen Stufen der Altar des Vaterlandes. Aus allen Provinzen des Reichs kamen Abgeordnete, um das Fest der Freyheit zu feyern und den Bürgereid zu schwören. Mit dem Anbruche des Tages fiengen die Bänke des ungeheuren Amphitheaters im Märzfeld an, sich zu füllen und zwar gröstentheils durch Frauenzimmer, indem die Männer theils in der Stadt, theils in dem grossen Cirkus Wache hielten. Alle diese Frauenzimmer waren weiß gekleidet, mit Bändern der Nationalfarben geziert. Man rechnet die Zahl derer, die diese Bänke besetzten, auf fünfmal hunderttausend Menschen. Die Witterung war nicht allzugünstig, aber die entzückte Menge bekümmerte sich nichts darum. Man spottete sogar und sagte: "es sind Thränen der Aristokraten, die auf uns herabfallen." -- Oben am Altare stand der Bischof von Autun, der die hohe Messe halten sollte, von 60 Priestern, alle weiß gekleidet, mit Gürteln von den Nationalfarben, umgeben. Um zwölf Uhr Mittags kündigte der Kanonendonner die Ankunft der großen National-Procession an. Jetzt klärte sich das Wetter auf, die Regenwolken flohen und die Sonne leuchtete helle. Ohngefähr 50000 Staatsbürger machten diesen Zug aus, der durch eine unermeßliche Menschenzahl gieng; denn die Dächer sogar waren von Menschen besetzt; 30000 Bürgersoldaten paradirten im Cirkus und "Hoch lebe die Nation!" schallte von beynah einer Million Stimmen in die zitternde Luft. Jetzt kam der König und auch ihm tönte ein "Lebe Hoch!" entgegen, so wie der Königin. Gegen 4 Uhr begann das Hochamt, die 83 neuen Panniere der Abtheilungen Frankreichs und das grosse der Armee wurden eingesegnet. Lafayette schwur den ersten Eid im Namen der bewaffneten Macht und die Bürger riefen: "Ich schwöre." Auf ihn folgte die Nationalversammlung, dann der König. Die Kanonen wurden gelöst, Pauken, Trompeten und alle Instrumenten wirbelten in den Freudenruf: "Hoch lebe die Nation, der König, die Königin!" Alles umarmte einander, alles war Bruder und Schwester, alles schwur Treue bis in den Tod. Dies geschah in eben der Stunde, in welcher das Jahr zuvor die Bastille erobert wurde. Um fünf Uhr giengen die Zuschauer eben so ruhig aus einander, als sie gekommen waren. Am Abend dieses feyerlichen Tages war die ganze Stadt Paris beleuchtet, sogar das Schloß der Tuillerien, Musik tönte überall zu den Tänzen der lustigen Menge, und was am meisten zu bewundern ist, so fiel bey diesem fest nicht der mindeste Exceß, nicht das geringste Unglück vor, obwohl die Feinde des Volks, ein oder das andere anzurichten, nicht müssig gewesen waren. Ihre heillosen Absichten wurden alle im Keim erstickt. Von Reisende. Helene Maria Williams. Ich hab' Ihnen zwar eine Beschreibung des Nationalbundesfestes versprochen; allein wie wäre das möglich zu beschreiben? Um eine richtige Vorstellung zu haben, muß man zugegen gewesen seyn, da das Erhabne dieser Scene weniger in der äussern Pracht lag, als in der Wirkung, die sie bei den Zuschauer hervorbrachte. "Das Volk selbst war das eigentliche Schauspiel!" Ich könnte Ihnen die Pavillons, die Triumphbögen, die Altäre auf welchen Weihrauch dampfte, und den Aufzug von zweimahl hundert tausend Menschen beschreiben; allein wie kann ich Ihnen einen richtigen Begrif von dem Benehmen der Zuschauer geben? Wie soll ich Ihnen die stürmisch ausbrechenden Gefühle dieser unzählbaren frohlokkenden Menge beschreiben? Eine halbe Million Menschen zu einer Handlung versammelt, wo jeder Gegenstand fähig ist die menschliche Seele zu erheben; wo überspanntes Gefühl mit religiösen Pomp vereinigt ist und wo die Wirkung auf die Einbildungskraft, auf den Verstand, und auf's Herz gleich mächtig ist. Das Marsfeld war in ein unermeßliches Amphitheater verwandelt. In die Runde umher waren vierzig Terassen von Erde aufgeworfen, eine über der andern, und diese mit hölzernen Bänken besezt. Eine Arbeit von zwanzig Tagen vom Enthusiasmus des Volks vollendet, die ein Werk einer langen Reihe Jahre zu seyn scheint. Aller Standesunterschied ward auf dem Marsfelde vergessen; von einem Geist belebt, suchten die vornehmsten und geringsten Bürger eine Ehre darinnen, den Spaten zu führen und den Leuten beizustehen, die angestellt waren ein Werk auszuführen von dem die Wohlfahrt des Staates abhängen sollte. Damen sah man mit Arbeitsinstrumenten in der Hand in der Erde wühlen, um sich rühmen zu können, daß auch sie am Marsfelde gearbeitet hätten; und alte abgelebte Krieger wandten freiwillig den lezten Ueberrest ihrer Kräfte für ihr Vaterland an. Ein junger Abbé, den ich kenne, erzählte mir, daß das Volk vor seinem Kloster die Trommel gerührt und vom Superior verlangt habe, daß er die Mönche nach dem Marsfelde senden solle. So ungern es der Superior zugab, so mußt' es doch geschehen und "quant à moi, sagte der junge Abbé, je ne demandois pas mieux." (ich schloß mich nicht aus.) Am obern Ende des Amphitheaters war ein Pavillon für den König, die Königin, ihr Gefolge und für die Nazionalversammlung errichtet. Er war mit gestreifter nazionalfarbiger Zeltleinwand überzogen, hatte oben Fähnchen von den nehmlichen Farben mit weißen Lilien bestreut, und über dem Siz des Königs war die weiße Flagge ausgesteckt. Mitten auf dem Marsfelde war der Altar des Vaterlandes errichtet, auf welchen Priester in langen weißen Kleidern mit nazionalfarbigen seidnen Binden Weihrauch anzündeten. Am Altare befanden sich mehrere Inschriften und die Worte: La Nation, la Loi, et le Roi konnte man in der weitesten Entfernung lesen. An der entgegen gesezten Seite, dem Pavillon gegen über, waren drei Triumphbogen mit Denksprüchen und allegorischen Figuren verziert. ----- center ----- Der Zug nach dem Marsfelde gieng durch die mittelsten Straßen der Stadt. Auf dem Plazze Ludwig des funfzehnten empfieng ein Detaschement Nazionalgarde, in zwei Reihen gestellt, die Nazionalversammlung, die aus den Thuillerien herkam. Als der Zug in die Straße kam, wo Heinrich der vierte ermordet ward, hörte auf einmahl alles Freudengeschrei auf und es herrschte eine allgemeine Stille, als ob nur eine Empfindung den ganzen Haufen belebte. Dies schnelle gleichzeitige Gefühl von Traurigkeit war das schönste Zeugniß der allgemeinen Achtung für die Tugend dieses liebenswürdigen Königs, die noch jezt in den Herzen aller Franzosen verehrt wird. Das Volk in den Straßen, an den Fenstern, auf den Dächern, jauchzte für Freuden, und andre weinten, als der Zug vorüber gieng. Ein Greis fiel auf die Knie, als der Zug vorüber war und dankte Gott laut, daß er ihn diesen glüklichen Augenblik hatte erleben lassen. Ueberall stand man in den Thüren mit Erfrischungen und theilte sie unter die Vorübergehenden aus. Ein Weiberhaufen umgab die Soldaten, hoben ihre Kinder in die Höhe und versprachen unter Vergießung heißer Thränen, ihnen von ihrem zartesten Alter an, die Grundsäzze der neuen Konstitution unauslöschlich in's Herz zu prägen. Der Zug kam in's Marsfeld auf einem langen Wege, den Tausende von Menschen abgetragen, ausgefüllt und geebnet und über eine Flugbrükke, die man über die Seine, dem Triumphbogen gegen über, geschlagen hatte. Die Ordnung des Zuges war folgende: Ein Trupp Trompeter zu Pferde. Eine große Bande Musikanten. Ein Detaschement Grenadiers. Die Wahlherren von Paris, 1789 erwählt. Ein Trupp Freiwillige. Die Volksdeputirten. Der Ausschuß des Soldatenwesens. Ein Kompagnie Jäger. Eine Bande Tambours. Die Vorsteher der sechzig Bezirke. Die Deputirten des Volks zu der Verbündung gesandt. Die Mitglieder der Municipalität. Eine Bande Musikanten und Tambours. Ein Bataillon Kinder mit einer Fahne mit der Inschrift: l'esperance de la Patrie. (Hofnung des Vaterlandes.) Ein Detaschement Pariser Nazionalgarde. Ein Bataillon Veteranen. Deputirte von zwei und vierzig Departements nach alphabetischer Ordnung gestellt. Die Fahne der Könige von Frankreich Oriflamme. *) Deputirte von der regulirten Truppen. Deputirte vom Seewesen. Deputirte von ein und vierzig Departements nach alphabetischer Ordnung gestellt. Ein Trupp Jäger Freiwillige. Ein Trupp Trompeter zu Pferde. Der Zug gieng acht Mann hoch und als er unter die Triumphbogen am Marsfelde kam, wurden die Kanonen gelöst. Die Deputirten stellten sich rund umher an der innern Seite des Amphitheaters und zwischen ihnen und den Sizzen der Zuschauer ward die Nazionalgarde von Paris gestellt. Die Sizze rund umher waren mit viermahl hundert tausend Menschen angefüllt und die Mitte des Marsfeldes nahm eine unzählbare Anzahl Soldaten ein. Die Nazionalversammlung verfügte sich nach dem Pavillon, wo sie nebst dem Könige, der Königin und ihrem Gefolge ihre Sizze einnahmen. Diesem gegen über waren die Berge von Passy und Chaillot mit einer unzähligen Menge Volks angefüllt. Darauf wurden Fahnen, auf deren einer die Departements des Königreichs, zum Beweis der Brüderschaft, vorgestellt waren, von Pariser Bürgern an den Altar gebracht und von dem Bischof eingeweiht. Nach gehaltenem Hochamte stieg Herr de la Fayette, der vom Könige zum Generalmajor der Föderation ernannt worden war, an den Altar, gab ein Zeichen und nahm den Nazionaleid ab. In einem Augenblikke war jedes Schwerdt gezogen und jeder Arm in die Höhe gehoben. Der König sagte die Worte des Eides nach, der Präsident der Nazionalversammlung wiederholte sie und von sechsmahl hundert tausend Stimmen wurden sie nachgesprochen. Während dem hatte die Königin den Dauphin auf ihren Armen und zeigte ihm das Volk und die Armee. In dem Augenblikke, als die geweihten Fahnen entwikkelt wurden und das Volk himmelan blikte und Gott anrief, herabzublikken und die heilige Verbindung zu segnen, brach die Sonne, die den ganzen Morgen über, hinter Regenwolken verborgen gewesen war, schnell hervor; und eben so schnell brach lautes Freudengeschrei und Frohlokken des Volks die feierliche Stille. Thränen waren in aller Augen! man nahm dies für ein Zeichen göttlicher Gnade, und einer umarmte den andern. Glauben Sie etwa, daß ich ein gleichgültiger Zeuge bei dieser Szene war? O nein! hier kam keine Verschiedenheit des Vaterlandes in Betrachtung. Die Menschheit erlangte hier ihren schönsten Sieg, der Mensch genoß die edelsten Privilegien der Natur, und erregte in dem Augenblikke lebhaft das Gefühl der allgemeinen Weltbürgerschaft. Ich bekenn' es gern, daß mein Herz mit dem allgemeinen Enthusiasmus sympathisirte, und meine Augen von Thränen überfloßen; und nie, nie, so lange dies Herz in meinem Busen schlägt, werd' ich den Eindruk vergessen, den dieser Tag in mich machte. Das Wetter war den ganzen Morgen sehr schlecht; allein der Gedanke des moralisch Guten hatte das Herz des Volks zu sehr erhöht, als daß es auf das physische Uebel des Tages achtete. Verschiedne ziemlich starke Regengüße unterbrachen nicht im mindesten den allgemeinen Frohsinn. Das Volk ganz vom Regen durchnäßt rief frohlokkend, statt unzufrieden: "Nous sommes mouillès à la nation!" (Wir erden für das allgemeine Wohl naß!) Andre riefen: "La revolution francoise est cimentèe avec de l'eau au lieu de sang!" (Die französische Revolution wird mit Wasser statt Blut eingeweiht!) Die Nazionalgardisten unterhielten die Zuschauer, ehe der oben beschriebne Aufzug ankam, mit einem dance ronde *) dessen mannigfaltige und sonderbare Figuren ganz den frohsinnigen französischen Karakter ausdrükte. Ich glaube nur Franzosen sind das fähig, sich selbst und eine halbe Million Menschen in gespannter Erwartung der feierlichsten Szene seit Menschengedenken, durch einen dance ronde von 10,000 Mann zu unterhalten. Sollte Ihnen aber dieser Frohsinn dem obigen Ernst, ich will nicht sagen Weisheit, sehr unangemessen scheinen, so muß ich noch hinzusezzen, daß die Tapferkeit dieser Tänzer die große Epoche der französischen Freiheit machte; es waren es die Helden, welche die Thürme der Bastille demolirt hatten und deren Nahmen bis auf die spätesten Nachkommen sich fortpflanzen werden. Nicht das Mindeste stöhrte die Ordnung bei diesem erhabnen Schauspiele und kein Zufall unterbrach die allgemeine Freude. Aller Gebrauch der Wagen war untersagt und der Zulauf zum Marsfelde war so zahlreich, daß eine halbe Million Menschen sich ohn' alles Gedränge zusammen häufte. Nur damit war das Volk nicht ganz zufrieden, daß der König den Nazionaleid im Pavillon abgelegt hatte, anstatt, daß er ihn am Altare hätte ablegen sollen. Mehrere drängten sich also um den Herrn Fayette und beschworen ihn, den König zu bewegen daß er sich an den Altar verfügen und den Eid wiederhohlen möchte. Allein dieser erwiederte: "Mes enfans, le ferment n'est pas une ariette; on ne peut pas le jouer deux fois." (Meine Freunde, der Eid ist keine Arie, die man zweimahl singen kann.) Nach der Verbindungshandlung begab sich [[Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette|Herr de la Fayette]] nach dem Schloß de la Muette, wo für die Nazionalgarde ein öffentliches Mahl bereitet war. Eine unzählige Menge versammelte sich um ihn her als er in einiger Entfernung vom Schloße vom Pferde stieg, und unter die treue Verehrer dieses so würdigen Abgottes der französischen Nazion, hatten sich auch Aristokraten vermischt, die ihn durch ihre Umarmungen zu erstikken versuchten. "Mais, mes amis, vous m'etouffez!" (Meine Freunde ihr erstikt mich!) rief Herr de la Fayette als er die Umarmungen so kräftig fühlte; und einer seiner aide de camps der Gefahr seines Generals bemerkte, sprang vom Pferde und bath ihn aufzusizzen; welches er denn auch that und nach dem Schloße eilte. Dieser Vorfall erinnerte mich an einem Vers in Racine's Britannikus wo Nero sagt: : "J' embrasse mon rival, mais c'est pour l'etouffer." (Ich umarme meinen Nebenbuhler in der Absicht ihn zu erstikken.) ::Leben Sie wohl! Quellen und Literatur. *Neues historisches Handbuch auf alle Tage im Jahr mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Ereignisse der neuesten Zeiten von Wagenseil Königl. baier. Kreißrath. Augsburg und Leipzig in der Jenisch und Stageschen Buchhandlung. *Helene Maria Williams Briefe aus Frankreich an eine Freundin in England, im Sommer 1790. Leipzig, bei August Lebrecht Reinike. 1792.